


you drive me (to my knees)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-Band, Roommates, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and John are college roommates. It's the worse possible arrangement until it isn't.aka"Fuck you!""If you want me to."





	1. I Can't Stand You

**Author's Note:**

> I have even less of an explanation for this one than the previous one.

“Really Brian, is storming out the best you can do?”

“Well, I’d make more progress talking to a wall,” Brian replies, “considering you and it have the same intelligence level.”

John rolls his eyes, “really clever. That how you got onto the honors track?”

“At least I’m clever.”

“Ah yes, you’re rubber and I’m glue,” John snorts, “Britain should be relieved you aren’t going into law or politics.”

Brian reaches for the door handle, “one of these days, someone is going to put that mouth to better use.”

John barks out a laugh, “are you implying you could?”

It’s a dumb taunt. Brian should just leave and bunk in Roger’s room and send Freddie into war against John’s hard head. It’s not like how the rooms were meant to be in the first place, but an administrative error at the school leads to the worse possible mix up. He hadn’t even _known_ John before move-in day. His life, frankly, would be better without it. They get along like oil and fire.

“I could fuck you well enough to finally shut you up.”

Apparently, his mouth didn’t get the memo from his brain. Maybe his dick is on autopilot. As much as he and John fight, he can’t deny that John looks hot angry or when he’s strumming his bass idly. Or in general, the man just has an aura around him, maybe it's just the tight jeans.

_Just fuck already so we can bring him into the band._

Brian needs to figure out why his inner horny voice sounds like Roger. It’s weird.

John’s raised eyebrow draws him back into the argument, “oh, you’d be fucking me?”

How does _everything_ turn into an argument with this guy? Doesn’t he have anything better to do?

“Like you could manage fucking anyone.”

Maybe he should just stop responding. That would solve a lot of problems. Then again that feels far too much like losing.

John steps closer, more of a saunter, and into Brian’s space, “ it's cute that you think I haven’t heard what you say to the blokes you pick up at the pub.”

Brian doesn’t outwardly react but the tone jolts straight down his body. He hadn’t even realized John had ever gone to the pub with him. Freddie probably invited him and Brian was determined to not spend any more time with him than absolutely possible.

_Just fuck!_ Roger’s voice chirps happily.

_No thanks._ Brian thinks back.

“It’s cute that you think you can do half the things I ask for,” Brian deflects.

_Maybe you two are just so bad a flirting that fighting is the only way you’re going to get anywhere._

He does not need Freddie’s voice now.

John takes another step and his knee goes between Brian’s legs. Brian’s brain goes out of the window, but he does manage to keep his reaction inward aside from fluttering eyelids. Which, John noticed if the smirk is anything to go by.

“Adorable, that you think those guys are any better than me. Good thing you have higher standards for yourself than the men you let fuck you.”

“What’s it say about you that I want you to fuck me?”

Wait.

Shit.

Abort.

John’s face shifts into something dangerous and arousing, “oh.”

Brian desperately looks towards the handle, but the door opens inward, and he’s effectively fucked. Hopefully, he’ll _be_ fucked, _and that’s not helpful inner monologue_.

“You really gave yourself away for that jab,” John chuckles, “respectable.”

John presses in closer, his hands bracketing Brian’s head and his knee pressing up into his crotch just a fraction harder. He manages to make the whine more of a growl by sheer willpower alone.

“This is all it takes to shut you up? Should’ve done this a long time ago.”

Brian has time to avoid the hands now cupping his face, but he’s too curious to see if this does _settle_ something between them because frankly, John is an amazing bassist and if they’re not at each other’s throat then-

“Are you always this hard to get into sex mentally?”

John hasn’t lost that mocking tone, but somehow it's softer. Brian tilts his head which only makes calloused fingers press harder against his face for the briefest second.

“Most of the time.”

“Do you want this?” This time there’s no mocking and completely soft.

Brian considers it. There is a very good chance that this is going to go wrong and that one of them will have to move out of the dorm. A smaller, more optimistic part thinks that this could work. At the very least it promises some decent sex.

“Yes,” he decides, “but I don’t want it making things worse.”

It’s odd that John hasn’t done anything more during this line of questioning. Usually, the consent comes between stripped clothing. There must be something else at play.

“You really haven’t noticed? How turned on I get whenever you lose your temper with me?” John purrs, “how hard it gets me knowing I’m the only one that can make Brian May the ever level headed lose his temper in less than three sentences? Knowing that I can get you pliant and willing in just as short of a time.”

Brian _feels_ his eyes glaze over. It’s crazy how much he wants to be on his knees right now. His mouth is dry, but eventually, he forces words out.

“You pay that much attention to someone you hate?”

“Hate and love are only a step away,” John shrugs, “and you’re impossible to not stare at.”

John’s finally given something about himself away. Which only makes Brian want this more.

“Would this be just a one-time thing? Or something else? Because us fighting all the time doesn’t exactly sound healthy.”

“I don’t think I could handle this being a one-time thing.”

_Well._ That’s not what he was expecting. At least not with John’s hands slowly inching to the back of his head and knee still pressing deliciously hard against his groin.

“Because I’m a rather jealous person and I don’t think I’d like the idea of anyone else seeing the face you make when people do _this,”_ one of John’s hands tug at Brian’s hair and the other cups his dick, “to you.”

He gasps and closes his eyes at the feeling. Brian struggles to pull his mind bag out of the sex fog because he still has questions.

“So live-in booty call?” His voice is much wispier than he’d like it to sound, “but you’d get to fuck whoever you want and then I deal with you being pissy whenever I go home with someone else.”

John’s hand moves from his dick to his hip, Brian whines at the loss of contact.

“Or,” John says mildly against his throat, “we could be a proper couple. I do think I’d enjoy cupping your ass in public, letting everyone know you’re mine for longer than a night.”

He finishes the statement with a sharp bite. Brian knows it's going to bruise _and_ be difficult to cover. He’ll have to steal some of Roger’s foundation. When John presses a thumb against the mark though, that thought flies out of the window. So, John’s pegged him completely then _and_ he’s still into it.

“Sounds wonderful,” Brian pants, “but I think we should test drive this.”

“Hm, I know a bar close enough,” John replies.

Brian whines. John chuckles.

“Not that you ass.”

“Ah,” John says it like he’s surprised, “you want me to fuck you numb, just to make sure I can before you say yes.”

He moans and nods too enthusiastically.

“I think that can be arranged.”


	2. That's why I'm on my knees

John kisses him. It's rough and messy and filled with an aggressive passion. Brian’s eyes slide closed and he matches the kiss as best he can with John’s thumb still against his throat. They break apart for air, but Brian lets his head lull to the side.

After another bite, this one higher up, John removes his thumb. Brian blinks at him in confusion.

“Why?”

“I know you want it,” the tension in John’s voice lets him know that John wants it too, “but we haven’t had the _proper_ talk. This is about impressing you.”

Brian blinks again. His mind trying to grasp the concept.

“Brian?”

“You’d really want _that_ kind of relationship?”

John gives him a soft look, “I thought I made that clear.”

“Still processing the whole, you not hating me bit.”

“Hm, a little distracted?”

John nips softer this time.

Brian’s eyes flutter closed. John explores his neck, soft nips in between the bruising bites and then covered by tender kisses. John moves lower, to the spot where his shoulder and neck meet, and that bite has Brian bucking his hips. He opens his eyes to see the slightly amused smile.

John’s attention moves back to his lips, and his thumb now takes up residence on his most recent bite. Pressing enough that Brian focuses in on that. He practically forgets to kiss back but John doesn’t seem to mind, because now his other hand is palming his crotch again.

This time when John pulls away, Brian doesn’t bother opening his eyes completely. Just enough to see John’s face.

“Shit,” he pants, “you talked a big game about fucking me, and look at you, ten minutes and you’d let me do anything to you.”

“Well, not anything,” Brian replies.

_Almost anything._ He’s sure that there’s something he wouldn’t do. Although, that might be a problem, considering how his submissive tendencies tended to be off-putting to his other partners. At least any that were reoccurring.

John chuckles, “yeah? It's going to be fun figuring out your limits.”

He’s about to mouth off when John slips a hand under the waistband of his joggers. Brian’s eyes widen shit he didn’t-

“Naughty, naughty,” John grins, “do that often? Make things easier for whoever wants to bend you over?”

Brian moans when John’s hand wraps around him. He’s never slept with another musician and he’s finding quickly that the callouses are something he’s going to need in the future for hand jobs but it’s starting to-

“Lube,” John pulls his hand away, “pants off and get on my bed.”

He moves quickly but makes sure to draw attention to his hips with his gait. It’s hard because there’s not a lot of extra shape to him, but when he turns his head just so, John’s staring at him. So that’s a win. Brian strips off the jogger and tosses them vaguely in the direction of his hamper.

On the bed, he angles his body so that John will have a mostly complete view of him. Brian hadn’t stripped the shirt but tugged it up enough that the true prize was clear. John returns from the bathroom with what Brian hopes is condoms and lube. At some point, John has lost his shirt.

Not that Brian is complaining. John stops at the doorway. Brian nearly reaches for something to cover up, but then he sees John lick his lips. His dick twitches.

“Mm, I could get used to that.”

Then John is on top of him. Brian hesitantly wraps his arms around John’s neck and John is bending down, alternating attacks on his neck and lips. One particularly memorable moment is when John bites his bottom lip and tugs slightly before pulling away completely.

Brian moans at the loss.

“Shirt off,” John commands, reaching for something behind him.

He complies and tosses the garment to the side. Brian also takes a little initiative in reaching for John’s jeans.

“Yeah, shit, getting ahead of myself,” John moans.

Brian realizes that he had been reaching for the lube. He grins at the surge of pride, that he’s making John fumble in sex. They separate just long enough for the jeans and boxers to join the pile on the floor. John leans back in, with open-mouthed kisses. The soft _snick_ of the cap makes Brian lift his hips in anticipation.

“Can’t wait for it?” John mumbles, “so eager to have my cock in you? Can you be patient, wait for me to open you up.”

“Don’t need too much,” Brian nearly chokes in his rush to get the words out, “fucked myself open on my fingers last night in the shower.”

John’s eyebrows shoot to his hair, “oh? Just what were you thinking about?”

Brian frantically tries to recall what his fantasy had been, too distracted by John’s fingers still getting lubed up. His eyes also catch sight of John’s dick, standing to attention. He has to shake his head to be able to form words.

“They had me pinned against the wall of the shower,” he mumbles, “and they were prepping me fast, and rough.”

A single finger slides into his entrance. It doesn’t do a lot for Brian but excite him about better (and thicker) things to come.

“You _are_ loose.”

The second finger is sudden, and the pair twist brutally searching. Brian arches up with a near scream when John finally finds the bundle of nerves. John leans forward and steals another kiss. His fingers teasing mercilessly.

“Hm, yeah,” John says quietly, “don’t think I want to share this. Your faces are absolutely stunning.”

The third finger is even more of a surprise, and its finally giving him the burning feeling he craves.

“Can’t wait to see what face you make, when you’re coming on my cock.”

“Please,” Brian breathes.

“Please what?” John twists his fingers again.

Brian grinds down on them, wanting more. Wanting to be filled.

“Please. Please. I need your cock. Please let me have it. I’ll be good. Please. I swear.”

John presses on his prostate again.

“Please, John. Please fuck me. I want it so bad, John. Please, sir.”

The word slips out, but Brian can’t bring himself to regret it because it seems to make John double time getting the condom on. Brian’s mouth waters in anticipation.

“Sir, please fuck me. Please let me feel your cock, sir.”

John slides in easily, but quickly. There’s an edge of pain that drives Brian wild, but the hand on his hip stops him from ramming himself down. As much as he wants to, John is technically in charge of this right now.

“Look at you,” John seems to collect himself, “so ready to fuck yourself open. Bet you would make quite the sight, riding me. Want to do that, hm, impale yourself repeatedly on my dick?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Please move, John, please.”

“Good boy.”

Brian moans, and finally, John pulls back. The thrust is shallow, and he whines. John still has a hand on his hip keeping him from moving, and his second hand is pressing on the spot on his shoulder.

Brian is nearly crying in frustration as John keeps thrusting shallowly. He does sob in relief when John nearly pulls the entire way out and slams into him.

“John!”

John sets a brutal pace after that. It’s balanced at the spot of being _just_ gentle enough to frustrate Brian. The second the hand leaves his hip to go to his hair, Brian grinds down. John’s mouth his on his, and there’s not much sound between their skin slapping and their breathing.

For a second, he considers pushing John down and riding him as he suggested earlier, but then he catches John’s face screwed up in concentration. The John does a particular movement that has Brian screaming his name and his vision going white for the briefest second.

He’s relieved that John stopped moving for the moment. His eyes stare dazedly on the shared mess one their chests. John is staring at him, slack-jawed. Brian smiles to himself at the idea that manages to pierce through the fog.

Once he remembers how words work he’ll speak it. Right now his brain is still mostly fuzz.

“If you really want to make me yours,” he purrs his voice rising an octave, “you should come on me.”

John looks at Brian with wide eyes. Brian licks his lips, John had said he was the jealous type but he’s also _possessive._ And fuck if that doesn’t make Brian interested _again_. He’s always been quick to recover, but never _this_ quick.

“Yeah? Want me to paint your stomach with my come? Do you want to be mine? Use your words, babe.”

He lets out a shuddering breath as his eyes roll at the thought, “please. Please make me yours.”

John’s reaction is instantaneous. He pulls out, leaving Brian empty and clenching. He discards the condom, holding the base of his cock.

“Get in my lap, so I can keep you full,” John’s voice is low, “you’re gonna have to work to be mine.”

Brian snatches the lube and crawls over to where John had moved to. His joints feel loose, they still seem to be stuck in a post-orgasm haze. John presses three fingers in him again, and Brian takes a second to grind back. There’s no movement, and it’s just nice to not be empty. The hardness against his stomach reminds him what he’s meant to be doing.

It’s the laziest hand job he’s ever given, and the sloppiest. Brian’s strokes are long and slow, occasionally he swipes his thumb over the head of John’s cock. It’s slow and intimate. The type he’d give to a partner of years rather than one night. Apparently, John had already been close, because, after only a few minutes (Brian’s sense of time is skewed admittedly), he’s coming with a growl that sounds like Brian’s name.

He smiles at that fact.

John pushes him back to the bed and removes his hand once more. Brian whines, but John had removed a finger sometime during the hand job so being empty doesn’t feel as bad this time. John grabs a pillowcase that had been pushed off during their encounter and swipes at his own stomach before running it much softer against Brian’s.

“Did I manage to fuck you numb enough?”

Brian blinks, trying to figure out what John is even talking about. He’d gotten lost in the methodical swipes and nearly nodded off.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” John chuckles.

He nods, happy to agree with whatever John is saying now, “sleep now?”

“Yeah, we’ll talk after.”

John lies down next to him, and Brian wiggles closer. He rests his head on John’s chest and feels an arm draped around his waist. It's warm and he drops off to sleep quickly.     

**Author's Note:**

> @sammyspreadyourwings  
> Brian is a sub and you can't change my mind.


End file.
